


Outgrown

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weightgain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: As Junkrat continues to fall down the path of gluttony, he becomes lazier and fatter. Much to Roadhog's dismay.





	Outgrown

**Author's Note:**

> How about some classic rat for today huh?

I wanna go a little back in time for this fic. Before Junkrat and Reaper became a couple. In the middle of the holidays and when he was gaining weight incredibly fast. It’s also when his cheeks now start to round out too. He’s nearing the end of being on the battle field. This is also another failed attempt by Roadhog to try and get Junkrat to diet.

Also, could we please see some full and extra fat chunkrat absolutely destroying the pair of shorts he’s wearing while shrugging and smiling. Because that’s so adorable and I really need that in my life right now...

———————————

When the transportation ship landed, Junkrat was the last one to get off the ship. The mission had just barely been a success. Roadhog was waiting for the fat Junker at the front of the ship.

“We need to talk” Roadhog grumbled, crossing his arms as he waited for Junkrat to waddle up to him.

“I know, I kept lagging behind mate. Sorry” Junkrat sighed, adjusting the tight harnesses that pressed against his belly.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it! Because of how fat you are, I had to stay back and watch your fatass while the team needed us. You could’ve died and others would’ve because I was gone Jamie” Roadhog scolded, poking a meaty finger into Junkrat’s pale looking gut.

Junkrat didn’t say anything but look down as Roadhog continued to argue with him, “Just look what you’ve down to yourself Rat. Your gut weighs more than your riptire, you had to get a new peg leg to hold yourself up! Isn’t all the weight you’ve been gaining tell you anything?” Roadhog huffed.

“I know I’m big hogs, but not huge. Have you seen Winston?” Junkrat defended, not wanting to seem weak just for being so fat.

“I beg to differ, just look at that belly jut out in front of you. Your shorts button isn’t even buttoned! You’d pretty fucking huge” Roadhog scoffed.

“Foine, I’m fat. But ya can’t blame me! Food is just too good!” Junkrat replied, putting a hand on the top of his gut.

“I can blame you. Even with the diet and exercise routine I’ve put you on, you still manage to somehow get fatter. Even though it should do the exact opposite. I honestly don’t even think you started a diet yet.” Roadhog sighed, looking over Junkrat’s huge frame.

“It’s hard carrying a gut like this around all day! Ya expect me to run around with it? Plus, I’d starve if I went on that diet. We’re not in Junkertown anymore hogs, we can eat what we want” Junkrat complained.

“If it’s so hard carrying that fat belly then why don’t you get on some more muscle!? The little muscle you got is already starting to fade away, you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Look Jamie, it’s crazy to see how much you’ve piled on, and I can’t take any more of it. You. Are. Going. On. A . Diet” Roadhog said, leaning in close to the Junker, belly pressing against belly as Roadhogs mask nearly pressed against Junkrat’s chubby face.

Roadhog breathed through his mask and stepped back from Junkrat, then leaving Junkrat all to himself.

“Fuckin drongo, puts me on a diet yet he doesn’t put himself on one” Junkrat cussed, flipping Roadhog off. As Junkrat waddled back to his room, he realized that hog actually had muscle to balance it out. Compared to Junkrat who was mainly all belly.

It seemed that Junkrat was getting slower and slower by the day. As his belly continued to slowly spill outwards, the more tired and lazy he became. Missions were hard for him now, and it wouldn’t be much longer until Junkrat was put out of the battlefield entirely.

Junkrat sighed in relief as he threw his harnesses and battlefield equipment off. The feeling of taking off his riptire made his back feel a little better than it did before. He slipped off his clothes and jumped in the shower. Taking some time to clean the sweat and dirt from his body.

He enjoyed showers, Junkrat felt that they were calming and got rid of his stress. And right now Junkrat either wanted to make a huge explosion or stuff himself until bursting. So putting himself under the cold water helped him calm. Junkrat stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Only for the ends of the towels to not even touch.

“Fuckin towels must’ve shrunk in the wash. I just got these a few weeks ago” Junkrat said to himself, dying off his flabby body before leaving his bathroom.

If the world wasn’t so judgy and disgusted, Junkrat would totally just not wear clothes. He enjoyed letting his body breath. It was also an excuse not to put on shorts that didn’t fit him at all. So for a little bit Junkrat waltzed around his room completely nude. Enjoying the feeling of his fat belly wobbling with every step he made. Junkrat couldn’t see his own cock anymore, and it was becoming quite the struggle to reach to it too. His large belly made it nearly impossible to grab. Junkrat gave his round and fat ass a big smack and grinned to himself.

Eventually Junkrat needed to have a snack, so he pulled out some fresh underwear and shorts and slid into them. With the struggle of not being able to see past his belly, Junkrat couldn’t tell if he was buttoning his shorts up right. Or if he even could, the only way he could tell was when the waistband started to press tightly into Junkrat’s waist. The shorts he was wearing were supposed to be his comfy ones, and now they pinched on him. He also put a slipper on his one foot.

Junkrat never really listened to what Roadhog had to say about diets and all that. So he didn’t even bother to think about dieting as he waddled his way to the kitchen. The sudden smell of morning donuts and strawberry cake overcame Junkrat.

People stared at Junkrat and his wobbling belly as he grabbed a few donuts and a few slices of the cake. Along with some chocolate milk as well.

“Ya know what, I’ll start cutting back. Maybe not the entire cake or box of donuts” Junkrat said to himself, humming happily when he crammed the first vanilla donut into his mouth. The rest came as a blur to Junkrat.

If you ever thought how Junkrat managed to pile on so much weight in such a short amount of time just look at how Junkrat ate. He practically inhaled a bunch of unhealthy food, letting his gluttony take over. Each donut and slice of cake was another pound added to Junkrat’s frame. Another pound to make Junkrat even more jiggly and fat. Another pound to make him slower and lazier. Another pound to make him chunkrat.

In no time at all Junkrat had finished the few donuts and slices of cake that he had. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t have anymore but his stomach was still loudly groaning for more food, “maybe one more serving won’t hurt” Junkrat said, standing up and waddling over to the food. Now he felt s little bit heavier as his stomach pressed against shorts waistband.

This time around Junkrat gathered even more donuts and slices of cake. Each and every one ending up in his belly. Chocolate milk made his belly slosh whenever Junkrat grabbed his belly and wobbled it. He really shouldn’t be enjoying indulging himself but his fat belly just felt so good! Junkrat also had the sudden urge to eat more as well, mainly because he was still very hungry.

Crumbs piled up on the top of Junkrat’s swelling belly, by the time Junkrat finished his second serving he was still hungry enough to eat the whole cake. When Junkrat stood up from his chair this time, he noticed how heavy his gut felt, and how slow he was moving now. It didn’t really bother him as much when he grabbed the rest of the food, his sweet tooth was making him fatter just by smelling food.

Now Junkrat could start to go whole hog. Getting frosting all over his round cheeks as he indulged himself. Taking bite after bite of food, filling up his stomach with endless amounts of food. Junkrats belly was slowly swelling up the entire time. Resting nicely on his round thighs and now pressing into the table.

“*BURRRAAAAP* aww, no more?” Junkrat sighed, patting his full belly as he realized that he managed to eat an entire cake and a box of donuts.

Junkrat sat back and enjoyed rubbing and putting his full belly until he realized what Roadhog had told him earlier, if he caught him now Junkrat would have to run so many laps.

With a loud grunt, Junkrat pushed his chair back and slowly stood himself up. Gravity took its place and pushed Junkrats round and bulging gut downwards, causing his extremely tight shorts button to pop off, followed but s loud rip down the middle of his shorts and other tears throughout his shorts.

The whole room was silent as Junkrats flabby gut juggled for a long time, it seemed that he had grown 100 pounds fatter just from this one meal. It was also too late for Junkrat to notice the large shadow that was looming over his head.

“Jamison.... are you already cheating on your diet?” Roadhog grumbled, leaning in close and pointing towards the empty box of cake and donuts.

“W-What? No hogs! Why would ya think that?” Junkrat asked nervously, trying his hardest to make his lie just a little bit believable.

“The fact that it looks like you’ve grown from the last time I saw you. The fact that your shorts are in shreds, the crumbs on your ridiculously large dome of a belly, the frosting on your cheeks, and that look in your eye” Roadhog said in a low, monotone voice. Causing Junkrat to get so nervous that he actually started to sweat.

“Oh that?? That’s just... nothing!” Junkrat shrugged again, digging his grave even deeper.

“I tell you to go on a diet and what do you do? Go on and eat an entire cake, and make a fool of yourself by ripping out of your shorts! Are you not embarrassed at all of just how fat you really are!? I mean just look at that pale gut, your ass is showing too and it seems you couldn’t care less!” Roadhog shouted, grabbing a roll from Junkrat’s belly and jiggling it.

“I was hungry” Junkrat defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course you were. Your always hungry, always eating. Now wonder your belly is starting to outgrow mine. Your outgrowing everything Jamie!” Roadhog scolded.

Junkrat was going to reply but all that came out of his mouth was a loud and long belch in Roadhog’s face. Who in response tightened his grip and Junkrat’s belly.

Maybe he should’ve waited later for that snack.......


End file.
